forever and always
by BAUMember
Summary: a sext smacked valentines


**Ok here is a smacked valentines story for you, I hope you like it. I will be updating my other story soon xxxxx contains sexual scenes and it has not been beta so there will be mistakes, I did warn you lol xxx**

It was valentines day, a day when couples over the world shared there love for one another, Mac sat in his office doing some paper work when a knock at the door caused him to look up, there stood his friend and partner Stella, placing the pen down he waved her in.

"Hey Mac" she smiled taking a seat, leaning back in the chair she looked at her best friend. "What are you doing here so late Stella" Mac asked, shaking her head and laughing Stella replied "I could ask you the same thing Mac"

Mac looked at her face her green eyes sparkled and her smile was like a ray of sunshine. "Well I have an excuse for working late, I have no one to spend tonight with" cam the reply, Stella locked eyes with his "I don't have anyone to spend tonight with either Mac, so that is my excuse also"

As they both sat in silence they where both about to speak at the same time "You go first" Mac said. "Well since nether of us have anyone to spend tonight with why don't we spend it together" Stella asked, she watched Mac's face and his reaction, a small smile appeared on his lips "Id like that very much" came the reply. "Ok then lets get out of here and have some fun" Stella smiled standing up, she waited for Mac to grab his things. Locking the door he followed Stella to her office and waited in the doorway as she collected her things. Soon they where walking threw the busy streets of New York, it was full of couples all loved up holding hands or kissing. Mac and Stella walked close to each other there shoulders touched slightly but no other contact was made. Finding a restaurant that was fairly empty they walked inside and sat in a booth, Mac sat across from Stella they both looked at the menu, "Oh I fancy a nice steak" Mac smiled "That sounds good, make that two" Stella replied.

A few moments later a waitress appeared to take there order, "Hi there what can I get you both" smiled the young lady "Can we please have 2 number 7s please medium done" Mac asked "Sure no problem and to drink" asked the waitress again. Mac looked at Stella "Wine for you OK" "Sure wine is good" Stella replied," A bottle of your house white" Mac said looking back to the waitress, with that she walked off.

"So this is nice eh" Stella smiled leaning back against the leather booth looking at Mac she waited for a answer. "Yes it is and who said you need to be in love to enjoy tonight" he replied. As the food and drink arrived they made small chat while enjoying the meal and wine, after one bottle Mac ordered another "Mac Taylor are you trying to get me drunk" asked a giggling Stella, as she watched him re fill her glass. Placing the wine bottle down Mac looked up "I wouldn't do such a thing" he replied a bit tipsy, reaching over the table Stella grabbed Mac's hand.

"You know if you did want to get me drunk its ok with me" she hiccupped and smiled. Mac looked deep into her eyes he loved her so much it hurt, he was so deep in thought he didn't realise Stella was now sat beside him. Placing one arm around his shoulder she gently caressed his neck with her finger tips, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, while her other hand turned his head so that they where face to face. Mac gulped when he saw how close they where, her coconut shampoo and channel perfume, caused his mind to go all fuzzy. Closing his eyes for a second he felt Stella's warm breath close to his ear, "What are you doing Stella" he asked gently feeling her nose against the side of his head she leaned in to his ear and whispered seductively "What do you want me to do Mac" opening his eyes he felt feather light kisses upon his neck her hand was gently placed on his chest next to his beating heart.

She was driving him insane he wanted to kiss her all over but was scared, as if she was reading his mind she stopped kissing "don't be scared Mac I know you want this as much as I do" Mac turned his head fully and let his blue eyes meet her green ones "I love you Stella" he whispered against her lips, the kiss was soft and slow, he had always wanted to kiss her lips, and now he was they where so soft. Realising they both wanted more they parted there lips at the same time and let there tongues explore each others mouth.

Mac held her waist as Stella ran her hands threw his hair, breaking apart for air they both smiled at each other "Wow that was amazing" Stella sighed leaning her head on Mac's shoulder. Kissing her brown locks Mac held her close "It was better than I ever imagined" looking up Stella smiled "You have imagined kissing me huh"

Leaning in to her ear "I have imagined more than kissing you" Mac smiled.

Standing up and taking Mac with her Stella walked out of the restaurant "Can you do to me what you have imagined doing" Stella said hailing a cab, pulling her close "Of course I will" he said kissing her lips.

They both barley got threw the door when Mac grabbed Stella and kissed her harder than before, he leaned his back against the wall and pulled Stella close to him, she had heels on she was the same height as him, pulling her jacket off he kissed down her neck to her shoulder biting gently threw her top, lifting her arms up he pulled the blue top off which revealed a blue lace bra. Letting his hands wander over her stomach getting higher he looked at Stella she was smiling "Go higher Mac please" she pleaded gently caressing his fingers over the silk he felt her nipples become hard, at that moment he became hard, his bulge pleading to be released.

Unclasping the bra he watched it fall to the ground, smiling down at her pert breast and hard nipples Mac lowered his head and slowly let his tongue lick the hard bud, hearing contented sighs from Stella's lips he moved to the other one. As his tongue and lips sucked her breast his hand got lower slowly rubbing his index finger over her clit, he could feel it pulsate threw the fabric of her dress pants.

Bringing his lip to hers he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Placing her down on the bed he removed his shirt and trousers leaving him in boxers only, getting on top of Stella he slowly unzipped her trousers and pulled them down her legs, he smiled at the small lace panties, parting her legs he let his fingers graze her thigh. "Mmac" she moaned arching her back. Looking up he saw her green eyes watch him as she played with her nipples, kissing the top of her panties he slowly removed them, sitting back Mac admired the sight before him, her sheath was covered in a little tuff of hair, lowering his head he kissed the hair letting his tongue slip out. Slowly he inserted his finger in her moving it around and then back out, curios to see how many she could take he inserted two then 3 fingers, slowly pumping in and out Stella started to moan "Oh ugh that's it" sucking her bud Mac wanted more letting his tongue join his fingers he flicked it over her opening and clit, feeling her walls clamp his fingers he could taste her juices as the orgasm took over, bucking her hips faster me marvelled at the sight. Once her body had stopped he removed his fingers, pulling of his boxers he parted her legs further and slowly kissed he lips while inserting his hard cock in her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist he started to slowly pump in and out. "Faster please Mac" picking up the pace Mac went deeper, he held the head board and moved faster looking down at her he smiled he moved her hips in time to his thrusts causing the orgasm to come quick and fast, "Mac I'm there, ughhhh" Stella moaned, just then it was Mac's turn to shout her name "Stella ughh" he panted as his cock exploded in side her.

Lying gently in her arms she kissed his neck, "I don't think we will ever be alone on valentines again" she whispered, Mac lifted his head smiling "Nope we wont and I can promise more valentines like this" leaning in to kiss her he pulled back "I love you forever and always"

"I love you too Mac forever and always" she smiled pulling back for a kiss………..

THE END XXX

**Ok did you like that it was just a one shot for valentines day,,,please RnR…..thanks xxx**


End file.
